1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nut retaining apparatus for holding a nut member at a predetermined location, and to a nut holder.
2. Background Art
There is proposed a conventional member coupling device (see patent document 1 for example) in which when one member and the other member are to be coupled to each other using a coupling device comprising a bolt and a nut, the bolt and the nut are disposed in a direction inclined from a coupling surface to be fastened, so that of an attraction force in the inclined direction, a component of force in a direction in which the one member and the other member are to be coupled to each other is utilized as a coupling force, and a component of force in a direction perpendicular to the coupling force is utilized as a positioning force, thereby making it possible to strongly couple and position the one member and the other member with each other. This member coupling device has not only the positioning effect, but also a merit that a head of the bolt is oriented to a direction in which a tool can easily be inserted.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.2003-105901
In order to fasten the bolt in a direction inclined with respect to the coupling surface, however, it is necessary to form an internal thread in the inclined direction. To form the internal thread, a tapping working is carried out after a body is molded during the producing process, but to carry out the tapping working in the inclined direction, a process is required in which the product is supported in its inclined state. This complicates the producing process, and this increases the producing cost.
In addition, since the bolt is to be strongly fastened into the threaded hole, the body itself is required to have enough strength in order to form the threaded hole in the body. Thus, there is a demerit that kinds of materials to be used are limited.